Yono
Yono, also called Yono the Destroyer, is a minor character from the animated television show Kim Possible. He is an evil monkey who hates Kim and Ron. History Yono is the more destructive side of Mystical Monkey Power. It is considered to be the polar opposite of the Mystic Secret Weapon, which is later discovered to be Hana Stoppable. When Monkey Fist was wanting to find the Mystic Secret Weapon, he decided to unearth Yono the destroyer. After Hana Stoppable defeated Monkey Fist, who unearthed him, he turned him into stone, and began teaching him the ways of the Yono. Yono the destroyer can battle by fighting and the mystical light show, using powers. During his battle against Hana Stoppable at the Yamanouchi Ninja School, he managed to turn Master Sensei, Rufus, and Kim Possible to stone, including Monkey Fist's legion of Monkey Ninjas, which had a very strong grip on Ron Stoppable. When the battle ended, everyone, except Monkey Fist was freed from their stone state. Though neither Yori or Ron were turned into stone. Personality Yono was best described as evil. An ancient scroll called Yono a dark destroyer, and Yono himself took a great deal of delight in violence and wide-scale destruction. However, some of Yono's personality seemed connected to the will of his summoner. In short, the summoner's enemies were Yono's enemies, and Yono followed the summoner's commands. However, this only lasted until the summoner was defeated, at which point Yono was arguably free to pursue his own interests. Curiously, there were several moments when Yono seemed content to sit back calmly and do nothing until he received an order. In addition, his decision to retreat upon his summoner's defeat, rather than run about unchecked, seemed to suggest that while Yono was undeniably evil, he was neither ruthlessly nor mindlessly evil, and either required or preferred having a worthy summoner to direct his power. Physical Appearance Yono appears as a short yet upright-standing ape-like being with brown fur and green eyes. He spoke clear English, but it is unknown if that is his native language, or if he knows it due to magic. Yono wore a purple Mandarin tunic with golden trim. Powers & Abilities Yono had surprising speed and strength for his short stature. He was able to outmaneuver and disarm both Kim and Yori at the same time with little effort, and typically announced his arrival by creating huge craters as he crashed into the ground. Beyond martial arts abilities, Yono possessed considerable magical abilities, such as levitating himself, firing explosive beams from his eyes and body, producing wide-scale blasts capable of shattering earth and collapsing buildings, and turning people to stone. He was also able to create a binding magical contract with the person who successfully unearthed him and obtained his services. Yono agreed to pursue the contract holder's enemies or interests, so long as they agreed to follow "the dark path of the Yono" in exchange. As proof of this deal, the summoner would receive a monkey-shaped stamp where Yono touched them. However, one hidden aspect of this was that when the summoner was defeated, Yono returned to his temple home, the summoner was turned to stone, and all three would descend back into the earth. Also, Yono's magical abilities seemed to be tied to his will, since once his summoner, Monty Fiske, was defeated in battle, everyone who had been turned to stone was restored to living flesh and blood, and the temple was instantly repaired. In addition, Fiske suggested that Yono was aware of his bond with the Monkey Mystic Weapon and could therefore lead his summoner to it. This was at least implied to be true: after Fiske stated his desire to find the Weapon, Yono lead him directly to its location. However, it could also be true that Yono was merely acting on Fiske's desire to finally defeat Team Possible, who were also present and had to be defeated regardless in order to gain access to the Weapon. Trivia *Yono is one of the four characters, who's voice actor also voiced the Commander Kaine Star Trek alluded character in Dimension Twist, to be voiced by a voice actor from the Spongebob Squarepants cartoon. The others are Larry's mother, June; Professor Dementor's brother-in-law, Myron; and one of the scientists of Global Justice. *Yono is voiced by Clancy Brown, who is famous for voicing the crustacean, Mr. Krabs, in the Nickelodeon cartoon, Spongebob Squarepants. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Monkeys Category:Animals Category:Animal Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Kim Possible Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series